thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
SammyClassicSonicFan
SammyClassicSonicFan is arguably the most infamous '15' year old on YouTube (Second to Mr. Sleep). He likes to say "frick". A lot. How He Became a Meme I don't ''FRICKING ''know! The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale SammyClassicSonicFan is an unlockable character. His stage is Sammy's Slaughterhouse, of course. Role In the Story Sammy goes on an adventure WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, Ollie comes up and says "SAM! YO PENIS IS TOO SMOOLE!" and now they hate each other. Moveset Moveset by Caden, Joof, and Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Sammy slashes left, then right, then upwards with his stick sword. Hits three times. First hit 4%, second hit 5%, third hit 7%. 15% total. Side Tilt - Sammy steps forward and stabs quickly with his stick sword. 7%. Up Tilt - Sammy throws his stick sword upwards, causing it to spin, then catches it. Hits 6 times as the sword spins a fair distance above him. Every hit deals 2%. 12% if all hits connect. Down Tilt - Sammy performs a low sweeping kick. 8%. Dash Attack - Sammy performs two somersaults on the ground. First hit deals 5%, second hit deals 6%. 11% if both hits connect. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Sammy pulls out a folded up wooden chair and charges it up, he uses it as a bat like attack sending the opponent flying to the left or right with a good deal of knockback. He also shouts “This is a NIGHTMARE” while performing the attack. Noticeable starting lag. 18%. Up Smash - Sammy pulls a magic wand out and aims it up in the air. He then proceeds to say “Alakazaaaaaaaaam!” and waves the wand in a circle, hitting the opponent upwards. He also launches a blast of flame upwards as a projectile smash. Noticeable startup and ending lag. 20%. Down Smash - Sammy pulls out a tiny spade and crouches downwards. He then uses it to attack the ground on both sides in very fast succession. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Sammy performs a midair splitting kick, hitting on both sides. Almost instant startup. 8%. Forward Aerial - Sammy leans forward, then viciously screams that he has lost his marbles. Very slow to start up, but has a long-lasting and powerful hitbox. 18%. Back Aerial - Sammy spins and slashes behind him, then does it again immediately after. Hits twice. Both hits deal 6%. 12% total. Up Aerial - Sammy stabs his stick sword upwards, then spins and drills with it, concluding with a skyward stab. Hits 12 times in very fast succession. First 11 hits deal 1%, final hit deals 5%. 16% if all hits connect. Down Aerial - Sammy pulls out a laundry basket, then slams it downwards beneath him with both hands. Slow start-up, but a powerful meteor smash. 14%. Grab Attacks Grab - Sammy grabs with his free hand. Pummel - Sammy hits opponents with the hilt of his stick sword. A fairly fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Sammy slashes downwards at the opponent with his stick sword, hitting them forwards. 9%. Back Throw - Sammy spins the opponent around and flings them behind himself. 10%. Up Throw - Sammy quickly scissor kicks the enemy’s midsection, grabbing them with his legs, then does a handstand and kicks them up with his feet. Two hits of 4% each. 8% total. Down Throw - Sammy waves the enemy back and forth a couple times, then weakly tosses them downwards. 4%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Sammy slashes with his stick sword on both sides as he gets up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Sammy climbs up and then slashes downwards with his stick sword. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Uncontrollable Rage Screech - Sammy screeches in uncontrollable rage. The move can be charged by holding the special button down, allowing his rage to be crystallized into a diamond-like projectile of flame. However, it is only turned into a true projectile if it is half-charged or more. If Sammy performs a shield or other defensive maneuver while charging, then he will save the charge he has, and he will be allowed to continue charging it at any time. The scream, and the projectile, can be fired by simply tapping the button and not holding it. A weak screech, which has not been charged at all, will do 6%, with very little knockback. A below-average screech, which requires 1 second of charging, will do 12% with small knockback. An above-average screech, which requires 2 seconds of charging, will deal 16% and launch the projectile, which is about the size of Sammy’s head, moves at great speed, and deals 16% as well. A maxed out screech deals 25%, launches a large and very fast projectile which deals 25% as well, has heavy knockback and becomes a viable KO move at medium percentages, and must be charged for 4 seconds. Side Special - Sammy Blades - Sammy gains some rollerblades for a temporary amount of time and charges opponents down. He moves slightly slower than his dashing speed, but his stance is lower so he’s slightly harder to hit. He can change directions up to 4 times, but after the 4th time he will trip and fall, and then the move ends. The move also ends if the special button is pressed again. In addition, Sammy has light armor for the duration of the attack, meaning he will not flinch from attacks that deal 15% or less. This causes a bit of vertical knockback and causes 12% if he makes contact with an enemy. Up Special - Boo Figurine - A small Boo figurine appears behind Sammy. Terrified, Sammy leaps up while screaming in terror, flailing his arms about and flying upwards. Sammy flies upwards for about one second, and the direction that he goes in can be very slightly adjusted by holding left or right. He moves almost straight up, with barely any sideways movement unless he has prior momentum. If an opponent is hit at the very beginning of the move, it deals 11% and knocks opponents with high knockback at a horizontal trajectory, which can make it a deadly surprise KO move near ledges. Down Special - Pillow Dunk - Sammy will use a pillow to attack the opponent. He steps forward, then swings powerfully with the pillow. The direction in which he swings the pillow can be changed by holding up, forward, or down as he steps forward. If Sammy holds forward, then he swings the pillow horizontally with powerful horizontal knockback. If Sammy holds up, then he swings the pillow upwards with powerful vertical knockback. If Sammy holds down, then he swings the pillow downwards, which buries grounded opponents and meteor smashes airborne ones with great strength. Regardless of direction, the move deals 19%. Final Smash - Limited Edition Extra Rare Fire Mario Backback - Sammy faces away from the screen and pumps his fist as his backpack turns into the eponymous Fire Mario Backpack. He then jumps up, points at the stage, and yells either “I’m fed up with this!” or “Taste the power of FIRE MARIO!” After this, several fiery meteors fall from the sky, exploding powerfully when they hit the ground. Every meteor deals 20%, and every explosion deals 25%. They deal upwards knockback so that they can hit opponents into more meteors. A total of 30 meteors come from the sky, starting out few and far between but slowly engulfing the entire stage in flame and explosions. Animations Stage Entrance - Sammy runs in, stops, and then suddenly screams uncontrollably while dancing and wiggling his arms in the process. After that he stands still again, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Sammy does a salute while biting his lip, and a phantom American flag briefly appears behind him. Left Taunt - Sammy pumps his fists up and down while yelling “LIKESONIC-LIKESONIC-LIKESONIC-RAAAAAAAAUUUGH” Right Taunt - Sammy bites his lip, turns around, and then puts his left hand on his hip while wagging his right finger from side to side in a frame-by-frame motion. Down Taunt - Sammy puts his hand over his stick sword and strokes it while biting his lip. Idle 1 - Sammy holds his stick sword outwards and runs his finger along it, biting his lip. Idle 2 - Sammy throws his head back and pumps both his fists quickly, as in his infamous screaming motion, though he does not scream. Palette Swaps Default - Based on this video. Sammy has a red shirt, black glasses, black gym pants, his trusty Sonic shoes and his ever so famous Mario backpack on. Red - Sammy has a white shirt, red glasses, red gym pants, his Sonic shoes are red, and his Mario backpack is red and white. Blue - Sammy has a light gray shirt with a blue stripe, blue glasses, navy gym pants, his Sonic shoes are navy, and his Mario backpack is blue and black. Green - Sammy has a green shirt with a giant black 1 on it, black glasses, dark green gym pants, his Sonic shoes are black, and his Mario backpack is green and black. Other 1 - Sammy has a white shirt, golden glasses, golden gym pants, his Sonic shoes are golden, and his Mario backpack is also golden and white. Other 2 - Sammy has a purple shirt, yellow glasses, yellow gym pants, his Sonic shoes are purple, and his Mario backpack is purple and yellow. Unlockable - Imposter Sammy - Canonically known as Liquid Sammy. Sammy has a navy hoodie, black shorts, generic brown shoes, and a steel blue beanie. He lacks his Mario backpack. Trivia *Sammy's beta design featured his face plastered on the Big Daddy from Bioshock, as Stelios could not find a full-body picture of Sammy. Before then, another considered design was a muscly thong-wearing Sammy which was removed because it was too sexy. However, Cammy eventually found a suitable picture of Sammy, and that is his art today. Sammy.png|Sammy's beta design, also known as Big Sammy. BetaSammy.png|Sammy's alpha design. SammyClassicSonicFan.png|Sammy's beta design when updated to fit with the rest of the Snizzity Summer Update designs. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:WHAT THE FRICK? Category:Policy Category:Memes Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Insane People